Iris' Secret
by dubb1
Summary: returning home after being away for 2 & a half months Zero discovers that iris has taken up a secret hobby to cope with her missing him will he be able to handle this "hobby" or get swept up in her imagination


A new night was descending on Abel city but this was not just any night this night was very important. This was the night that the maverick hunters X, Zero & Axl who had been away for a 2 month & a half were returning. Having been sent away to deal with a rise in maverick crime in a city half way around the world the hunter had little contact with their friends back home.

"man it will be good to sleep in my own bed in my own room." Yawned

Axl

"I know no offence to the eastern HQ but it was like sleeping on rocks."

"well now that the problem's been resolved we can get back to our lives."

"don't you mean iris." teased

Ignoring axl , the three hunter made back home seconds upon entering they were greeted by cinnamon & martei , as all five caught up Zero noticed that iris wasn't there.

"hey where's iris?"

"well she tried to stay up & wait for you but fell asleep so we sent her back to her room."

"well I can't blame her it is really late."

Despite wanting to talk more everyone agree that it be best to wait till tomorrow to continue catching up.

2:00 am

As hard as zero tried he could sleep all he could think was iris being away from her for so long he felt it was wrong to wait until tomorrow. Leaving his room wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants zero made his way to her room. Despite being gone for a while & the hall being nearly pitch black zero still knew his way around the base.

"just check up on her then back to bed."

Reaching iris' room zero quietly enter, upon seeing that iris was sound asleep zero changed his mind deciding to let her sleep. Stepping back into the hall Zero was immediately alerted to a faint sound of foot steps down the hall wondering if he should wake the others Zero decided to handle the intruder himself.

"this guy picked the wrong night to break into this base."

Following the person down into the lower levels of HQ Zero found an empty room with a light on.

"heading into one of the storage rooms ether I'm walking into a trap or this guy's an amateur"

Sneaking into the room zero was surprise discovering that the large storage room was converted into of all things a costume play studio.

"what the hell." Was all he could say.

The room had many closets fill with costumes, a set setup to look like a café for posing along with a desk with a green & Red album on it, even a bed for sleeping. Noticing the albums on the desk zero made seeing if they had clues to who was behind this but suddenly a door began to open, thinking fast zero left the albums before leaping into the shadows out of sight. Stepping out of what was now revealed to be a bathroom was someone he didn't expect.

"Iris!?" he thought

Stepping into view was dress like a café waitress from some anime, the dress showed off a lot of cleavage but it outfit wasn't enough of a shock the accessories were great add-ons. Sticking out from underneath the back of her dress was a cat tails along with a pair of cat ear on her head. Zero was in disbelief believing he saw her in her bed a second ago but was more about she was dressed like that. Unaware of zero's presence iris made her way to her desk carrying photos placing a few in the green album & the rest in the red one iris placed both bock on the desk before taking a deep breath.

"I wonder what Zero you think of all of this?"

"I think he'd like an explanation."

Turning around protecting her albums iris was shocked to see Zero stepping out of the shadows in his entire shirtless glory walk to her. Shocked at first iris quickly overcame it as she embraced him going into a deep long kiss something she's been waiting since the last time she saw him to do. Suddenly realizing the situation iris broke away making now fully embarrassed about have zero see her dressed like this.

" um when did you get back?" hiding her red face

"earlier so are you going to tell me about this."

Taking a deep breath iris explained that after he left all she did was worry about him, told by the lifesavers that her stressing would do a lot of damage to her if she didn't stop she forced herself to take her mind of her fears. Find a job modeling different costume took her mind off her troubles so much that it turned hobby which was why she create this secret studio so that she continue without the other knowing her secret hobby. Despite still feeling weird zero understood how she felt this new hobby helped her deal with her feeling then he was okay with it.

"do you think me strange zero."

"no I don't I think you're weird but what's with the ears & tail"

"the tail is attached to my lower back & the ears work as a controller that allows to move the tails with my thought & emotion." "here why not see my work for yourself."

Handing zero her green album zero began to go through the pictures instantly admiring not just iris in different costume but the background also & how she became the character she dressed as.

"this is impressive."

"really?"

"yeah but what about the red one?" he asked reaching red album

In a panic iris grabbed the red one holding it close to her chest keeping Zero from seeing.

"you don't have to look at this one it's nothing." She said quickly

"c'mon iris what's so bad about this…"

"no!" she said in embarrassment

Reacting to her emotion her tail shot up in back pulling up the back of her skirt revealing her naked ass from behind. Not want to find out she reached behind with both hands forcing the skirt back down but dropping the album on the floor open.

"oh no!"

"don't worry I'll get it."

Iris wanted to stop him but still fighting to keep the back of her dress down all she could was braise herself. Dropping down to pick up the album Zero couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want him to see. Finally getting a look at the pictures he saw how different they were from the other they weren't normal cosplay pictures, they were ero cosplay pictures. Silently shocked zero continued to flip though the page seeing iris in different costumes like before this time the costume were altered to show off her ass tits & pussy in various sexual poses there were even pictures of her modeling see through lingerie. As zero continued to flip through the album his shock began to melt away to intrigue. Finally regaining control iris immediately assumed the worst due to zero being so silent. Feeling ashamed now that her dirty secret had been discovered iris began walking away.

"iris…" he said standing

"ye…yes?"

"are you going to explain this or am I going to have to assume the worse."

"no I'll tell you."

Explaining the origin of the red album iris revealed that while her new hobby eased her worry about zero it didn't ease everything, iris explained that while posing in her Shinto costume her body became hot as she started to think about Zero suddenly a strong surge of pent up sexual energy got the best of her & began exposing herself to the camera. Swaying her tits & ass for the camera & exposing her womanhood all the time thinking that it was Zero instead of the camera. Coming to term realizing that it was the only way to release some of her sexual frustration that's been piling up since, zero had left on his long mission 2 month & a half ago.

"so this isn't just a hobby…It a fetish ."

"I'll stop all this I promise please zero don't think any less me."

"relax iris I could never think less even if you have a dirty side."

"don't say that!"

"even if it's true."

"that doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

"you don't have to be personally I like your red album I think it's sexy."

Iris was completely shock she never thought that if her secret was ever exposed it would be called sexy. This compliment erased as her embarrassment about what she was doing in fact now she felt proud that he liked her work.

"look iris it's late why don't we both go to bed."

"ok I just need to change you go I just need to close up here."

Deciding to go along with it Zero gave a kiss on the lip before leaving for bed right after that iris began shutting her studio planning to continue her photo session now with any audience.

The next day

Iris was completely bubbly the next day everyone believed she was just happy to have zero back. Unaware that was only part of the reason since he left & she started her late night activity iris felt a little ashamed of it but now that zero complimented her for it she no longer feels that way about it. Making her way to her office iris was greeted by martei.

"hello martei have seen zero I haven't seen him since the morning?"

"he's out on patrol with the guys."

"but they just got back can't they rest."

"I feel they should too but signas needs them out there but I'm planning a special dinner for x & cinnamon is taking axl to the movies tonight…as a way to take some stress off them."

"I better think of something for zero too."

"good luck with that." She joked.

As she watched her leave iris began to wonder what can be done for Zero suddenly a new idea formed in her mind that would take her new hobby to the next level & help Zero at the same time.

Later

After finishing their patrols X & Axl went to join their girlfriend while Zero had other plans all he wanted was to finally relax. Making it to his room to he found three things that weren't there before. A letter, a envelop & a towel all laying on his bed.

Dear Zero

I know you must feel very tense after being sent on patrol so I came up with way to ease your stress & take my hobby to the next level, please come to my studio tonight I planned something special for you

P.S. don't forget the towel & the card inside of the envelop as it's the only way to gain access.

Love Iris.

Become interest in what iris had planned Zero opened the envelop revealing a card one side said insert this way but the other side was a different story it was a picture of iris in all her naked glory perking out her tits. Seeing the picture only made zero want to know what iris had in mind more as he prepared for later.

That night

Standing in front of the door with a towel in on hand & the card in the other Zero prepared himself for iris' surprise. Discovering a slot to insert iris' invitation upon following instructions zero walked into the studio only to discover that the whole place had been converted into a Japanese bath house.

"whoa the woman is amazing."

"why thank you" said iris

Stepping into view iris was dressed a sleeveless short blue yukata, showing no sign modesty iris allowed her breasts out in the open letting them bounce lightly while she walk.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before have breasts gotten bigger since the last time I saw them."

"well I did grow a few cup sizes while you were gone," she said feeling a little embarrassed

"so is this one of your cosplay character."

"I am your servant tonight any you want I will do master." She flirted

"iris I'm really not ok with you calling me that."

"please Zero just play along for tonight I really want to take my cosplaying to the next level."

"which is?"

"role playing."

"fine but just this once."

"oh thank you master!"

"so how did you do all this." Trying change the subject.

"I had some help from Douglas' construction bots they did most of the work even installing the plumbing…now why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go grab some things."

Happily skipping away iris letting the bottom of her yukata sway allowing get a glimpse of her ass while she left leaving zero blushing & wondering what was he in stored for.

"what have gotten myself into."

After putting his clothes up, zero began sitting on a stool waiting for her to return. As zero as down waiting for iris to come back his mind began to try & relax however the more he thought how sexy she was only made him more aroused.

"sorry to keep you waiting master."

Looking back over his shoulder zero noticed iris returning this time fully nude, carrying a bottle between her tits.

"what's with the bottle?"

"just some body wash master." She said seductively

"what are you planning to do with it?"

"I can't be your soap girl without it."

"soap girl."

Deciding to show him iris took the bottle she began pouring the wash onto her body front & back. Covered in body wash iris proceeded lather herself up, playing with herself in process while Zero watched. Paying close attention to her breasts iris wanted to make sure they were nice & soapy.

"well now I see why you went up those cup sizes."

"do you like what you see…you like seeing your servant girl being so clean & dirty at the same time."

Zero didn't know what say he watches her bend over sticking her round plump ass out at him while she lathered up from her feet to her inner thighs.

"nice to see to see your breasts weren't the only things that got bigger & sexier." Teased zero

"thanks to my hobby I gained in all the right places." Teased iris while swaying her rear

Fully lathered iris was for zero as she turned around.

"ready for me to wash you with my body master?"

"geez when iris gets into character she really does." He thought

Dropping to her knees iris began washing zero's dick, as she wash him iris could feel his manhood twitching between her tits showing that he was enjoying it to the point where he almost came but iris stopped. Moving to his to his chest iris continued to use her tits as she moved to zero's back.

"does my master like my special service?"

"Very."

"well it's time to rinse."

Turning on the shower head iris sprayed both her & Zero with cold water rinsing of the soap.

"hey that's cold iris."

"sorry master but thing were getting a little hot."

"I'm starting to wonder who's really the master here?"

Walking away iris began thinking about how everything was going as planned despite her wanting to drop the act & just take Zero she wanted him to make the first move.

"I hope something happens soon I can barely wait."

Settling in the bathtub zero lost in thought couldn't help but think of all the things iris was doing to tease him, showing off her body & washing his body with hers all this was driving him wild on the inside.

"It's time for some real fun."

Returning wearing her yukata openly was carrying a small tea pot with a cup & a jar of honey.

"I'm back master & I brought some tea & desert."

"hey iris I've been thinking…you've done a lot for me but I haven't done anything for you."

"that's okay master I is my duty as your servant."

"no I want to do something really special for you."

Standing up in the tub giving a stretch before turning his attention back to iris, grabbing her by the hand pulling her into the hot water with him surprising her greatly…

"master what are you…"

"you won't be needing this."

Whipping off her yukata zero tossed it away leaving her exposed, staying in character iris made herself blush as she turned her back. Zero knew iris was playing & decided play along too. Pressing hard against her from behind zero placed his dick in between her ass cheeks & began rubbing them making her moan.

Still pretending iris tried hard to resist but zero kept her locked in place by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"master please these perverted acts are not allowed her."

"so what do you call all that before."

"that was just part of my job as you servant."

"really?"

"I really should stop pretending but I don't want to make it easy for him." She thought.

"so tell me if all that was just business why are you rubbing your ass against my dick."

Caught up in the moment iris failed to realize that zero stopped teasing her & that she was grinding her ass against him. Despite knowing what she what she was doing she still could stop herself as it felt too good.

"see I knew you liked my reward."

"no I just can't control my body."

"you a bad liar in fact you should be punished."

"punished?"

"for being a bad liar."

Moving opposite direction zero's hands made their way target his left hand cupped iris' right tit squeezing it while his index finger to tease her nipple while the other hand made its way between her legs.

"wow you're really wet,"

"no that's just water."

"still lying well I'll fix that,"

Taking his first two fingers zero slipped them inside iris' pussy, the combination of Zero hitting all pleasure spot was breaking iris she had no more fight in her. Despite not cumming iris still fell limp as she fell forward grabbing the side of the tub to hold herself up.

"so Iris are going to stop lying or do you need more punishment."

"yes I admit that it I didn't like it."

"still lying well…"

"I loved it!"

Turning around wearing a very happy smile before pounce onto zero wrapping her arms around the back of his neck pressing her body against his, the tables had turned as iris was the one in control as she pressed her tits harder against him.

"wow what gotten into you?"

"just so happy to have my master back…it's been so long since I felt this good."

Pressing her lips to his, iris not resorting tongue kissing but just passionate lip to lip action, breaking their kiss iris looked deep into Zero 's eyes with a loving smile.

"please punish me like that again next time I'm a bad girl."

"how about whenever you want it."

"deal."

Leaning in for another kiss iris stopped confusing Zero in the process.

"what's the matter?"

"I almost forgot the cake."

"iris as much as I do enjoy your baked goods do you really think that now is the time for that?"

"please I worked really hard please eat my special cake."

"fine."

"good close your eyes while I get it ready."

Following iris' request zero did just that, listening to the sudden silence, trying not to look zero began to hear faint sounds of moans only making him want to look even more.

"okay master you can look."

Opening his eyes zero expect to see a cake but what he saw was a different type of cake, iris had covered every inch of her tits & pussy in sweet honey ready to be eaten by Zero as she sat on the side of the tub with her chest perked out & her legs spread wide.

"how do you like your cake."

"I see you threw in a pair of cream puffs."

"honey glazed why don't you start with them & work your way down."

"ok perk out your breasts out more."

Happy to comply iris began swaying her honey covered tits to entice zero, moving in Zero took a few to admire iris' work.

"how much nerve did it take you to do this."

"not much I actually was planning on doing a food play album."

"you'll have to show me that one."

"if you eat all your dessert." She teased

Ready to please zero wasted no time going straight her tits going licking off the honey. Starting with the left one zero playfully & slowly licking up her tits before focusing on her nipple, pay extra attention to that he began sucking on it hard making iris moan from the feeling.

"master please no…if you keep sucking like you'll make the milk come out." She moaned

Zero continued his actions doing the same to iris right tit until iris couldn't take it & came a little her

"did you just?"

"you were being too rough I couldn't & now you made me ruined your cake." She pouted

"or made it better."

Sliding down iris licking up the trail of honey, zero made his way down to between her legs. Wasting no time zero went to work eat out iris licking up the honey mix with her cum before pushing his tongue deep inside her pussy.

"please don't stop."

Iris' whole body was trembling with joy as zero ate her cake.

"oh master eat me until you're full." She yelled as she came

Finished with his desert zero had decided it was time to finish is what they started but grew a little reluctant seeing how tired she looked.

"are sure you want to keep going." He asked pulling her into an embrace

"I'm ok really just a little winded besides I'm still very horny & you haven't cum once…it's not fair master." She flirted

"can we stop with that now & just go being us."

"fine….zero…".she pouted

Turing around iris playfully bent over swaying her ass out at zero enticing him to make the next move. Not disappointing Zero grabbed her ass spreading her cheeks wide apart causing her to yelp.

"Zero how many times have I told you not to do that."

"sorry does this make up for it." He said pushing the head of his dick inside her.

"a little but don't know more tease." She moaned swinging her hips

Pushing the rest of the way in slowly Zero was amazed at how tight iris, she was enjoying herself as Zero filled her up.

"oh zero I nearly forgot how good this feel…I feeling like a virgin again."

In a way it was like her first time as she had to readjust to having zero inside her again for the first time in a long time. Moving slowly at first zero began thrusting harder & faster into iris make her moan like crazy, iris no longer cared about how loud she was what mattered to her now was all the pent up sexual frustration melting away with every pounding she took from Zero.

"please Zero harder faster …don't stop!"

" iris your getting tighter." He moaned

"because you're getting bigger."

Leaning over zero cupped both iris' tits massaging & groping them hard causing her to moan even louder.

"zero no…they're still very sensitive."

Paying no attention zero continued his attack hitting, iris found herself at zero's mercy & loved feeling the end coming iris begged zero to quickly change position as she wanted to look into his eyes as she cums. Changing position iris now had her legs wrapped around zero's waist & her arms on the back of his neck. Zero's hand now resting on her ass adding support as he tightly gripped it while zero now thrusting upward hitting her G-Spot over & over while she struck back by bouncing his cock. Hitting each other's sweet spot both were being pushed to the end as iris' inner walls were tightening.

"you're getting tighter."

"because I'm about to cum."

"me too!"

"let's cum together."

True to their word both came at the same time filling iris up Zero kept thrusting into her while they tongue kissed until there was nothing left.

…Later…

Laying in his bed with iris laying on top quietly pouting to herself, taking notice zero decided to ask what the matter was.

"what's wrong iris I thought you'd be happy."

"it just that I liked when we were fantasy role playing it was fun & you're not going to want ever it again." She pouted

"I just said I don't like being called master if you really like this stuff then I play along as long as it doesn't involve calling me that."

Iris mood suddenly change as kept kissing zero on his cheek happy that he would continue role paying with her.

"oh Zero I'm so happy now I have lots of scenarios we can play out together."

Taking a deep sigh zero repeated to himself the same thing he said earlier

"what have gotten myself into."

End Of CH 1


End file.
